Movie 9
, known as 'Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler' in the English release, is the ninth overall ''Dragon Ball film, and the sixth film to be released under the brand Dragon Ball Z. It was originally released in Japan on March 7, 1992 at the Toei Anime Fair. Summary A few years prior, the tyrant Freeza destroyed the Planet Namek during his battle with the newly transformed Super Saiyan Gokū. The peaceful Nameccians found themselves without a home for months. Eventually they had a new planet created for them with the help of the Dragon Balls. For three years or so they lived in peace on their new planet. One day however, a strange metal planet began to absorb New Namek. The silver planet wrapped around New Namek, absorbing its energy. Dende, who is now the Earth's God, senses the plight of his people and calls Gokū to ask for help. Gokū, Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, Oolong, Yajirobe and Muten Rōshi arrive and encounter an army of strange, large, silent robots. They soon learn, to their horror, that the mastermind behind the invasion is Coola, Freeza's older brother, who Gokū was thought to have killed a few years earlier and who now plans to use the Nameccians as biological fuel for his ship, the Big Gete Star. Gokū fights Coola alone, while the other Dragon Team battle Coola's robots. At first the Dragon Team have trouble penetrating the robots' armor, but Piccolo instructs them to concentrate their energy to one point, and doing so allows them to destroy a few of the robots. However, there are far too many to handle and all the warriors, except Piccolo, are captured along with a village of Nameccians. Piccolo is left behind, and destroys all the robots. He then makes his way to rescue those who were captured. Elsewhere, it becomes apparent that Gokū is no match for Coola's new metallic form which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. Coola also reveals his ability to use the Instantaneous Movement technique, which Gokū also uses. Gokū continues to struggle even after becoming a Super Saiyan. Coola reveals that the Big Gete Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any flaws that may occur, in this case Coola's arm being torn off by Gokū. Just before Gokū is choked to death by Coola, Vegeta, who had arrived in a separate pod, shows up just in time to help Gokū. The two Super Saiyans attack Coola and they soon are able to kill him. However, the Big Gete Star once again corrects a flaw in Coola's design, in this case, giving Coola a thousand bodies rather than just one. Outnumbered and exhausted, Gokū and Vegeta are captured and transported to the Big Gete Star's core to be used as energy. As Coola is leeching their Saiyan strength via strange wires, he snidely explains his manner of survival: not long after his defeat at Gokū's hands, a nearby computer chip floated among a debris of spacecraft until it gained sentience and absorbed everything in its proximity and formed a spaceship, and at one point, Coola's remains, including pieces of his brain, were fused with the main computer and Coola subsequently took control, effectively meaning that Coola is the Big Gete Star. Gokū and Vegeta regain consciousness and release all their Super Saiyan energy to the wires, overloading the system. They then come face to face with the Big Gete Star's core, the true Coola. Coola attempts to crush Gokū, but his hand is severed by Vegeta, giving Gokū enough time to blast him with the last of his energy, causing his ultimate demise. Meanwhile, Piccolo arrives in the Big Gete Star, and meets up with a clone of Coola, which explodes. Eventually, all the other clones of Coola and every other robot in the Big Gete Star explode. Piccolo and the rest escape before the Big Gete Star leaves New Namek's orbit and explodes. Gokū and Vegeta fall from the sky near the rest of the Z-Fighters, and everyone rejoices. Vegeta is nowhere to be found, but Gokū still compliments his role in defeating Coola. Vegeta is shown in his spacepod holding the computer chip that created the Big Gete Star. He then crushes it, ensuring that it will never create another monstrosity like the Big Gete Star ever again. Music Original Score The opening theme for the movie was Cha-La Head-Cha-La by Hironobu Kageyama, while the ending was by both Hironobu Kageyama and YUKA. FUNimation Soundtrack Reception The film holds a 7.5 on IMDb, based on 2,967 votes.Doragon bôru Z: Gekitotsu! Hyakuoku pawâ no senshi on IMDb On , the film has a rating of 92% based on 6,689 votes, with an average rating of 3.8/5.DORAGON BÔRU Z 6: GEKITOTSU! HYAKUOKU POWÂ NO SENSHITACHI (DRAGON BALL Z: RETURN OF COOLER) (1992) at Rotten Tomatoes The film was an immense success, generating a total of ¥2.05 billion ($14.9 million) at the box office. Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate timeline.Akira Toriyama Super Interview From Gokū's mark-less gi, Dende being Earth's God, and Vegeta transforming into a Super Saiyan, we can infer that this is an event from between when the Cell Games were announced and their opening.Daizenshuu 6 References Navigation Category:Movies